Twist of Fate
by captain canuck
Summary: SPOILERS -- Continuation of the Prince of Persia storyline. Prince and Elika. Takes place just after Elika sacrifices herself.
1. Authors Note

**Author's Note **

Hey everyone!

This is my first shot at writing on fanfiction. I played Prince of Perisa 2008 and absolutely loved the storyline. I loved the ending… and really to me there was no choice. I brought Elika back immediately. I could sense that there was a deepening connection between them.

I've not yet played Epilogue but spoiled the ending for myself, which infuriated me. She just gets up and leaves. Not knowing anything about the outside world, and searching for 200-300 people… how exactly is she going to accomplish that?

Yeah I know that ending reaks of sequel but come on… and I just read that the 2010 Prince of Persia game will not be following Prince and Elika storyline, which really is disappointing.

Anyways, I can only hope my writing matches up with some of the others on here… there are some tough acts to follow. Please read and review!

Ideas are welcome. I do plan on completing this storyline… so be patient as it will be a work in progress.

Enjoy!


	2. Preamble

**Preamble**

_Ormazd, the God of Light, had abandoned his people The Ahura. Without the protection of Light, Ormazd's brother, Ahriman, the God of Darkness, was allowed to spread his Corruption across the Ahuran land._

_Elika, Princess to the Ahuran people and devoted follower of Ormazd, and a wanderer from the desert known simply as 'The Prince', embarked on a quest to imprison Ahriman. They had finally defeated Ahriman and his minions. Removing the land of the dreaded black Corruption... _

_However, unbeknownst to the Prince, the victory would come at a severe cost. As fond as they were of each other, Elika had known all along that she would have to sacrifice her life to imprison Ahriman She looked at the Prince, and with tears in her eyes, she whispered 'I'm sorry.' _

_With Elika's last breath, her life force entered The Life Tree, sealing Ahriman's fate. She collapses having accomplished her duty…_


	3. Resurrection

**Chapter 1 – Resurrection**

There Elika lay, motionless. Tears began to form in his eyes, but with all his might, he ensured they would not fall. The heartbroken prince knelt down and delicately lifted Elika's lifeless body. As her head pressed against his chest, a chill ran down his spine…

His footsteps echoed in the large corridor as began to exit the temple. He was alone with his thoughts. It was eerily quiet. Too quiet for his liking.

Etched into his mind was an image as clear as the day before him.

Every last drop of corruption had been purged from the land. The lush flowers of the Royal Gardens would grow once again!

Sparkling blue water would rush down through the kingdom restoring its beauty and elegance!

The people would return and gaze to the night sky on the Spire of Dreams!

There Elika stood in the Royal Palace windows. The sun reflecting off her beautiful face… the wind blowing through her brown satin hair. Her angelic voice assuring her people that Ahriman will not return.

The image was shattered in an instant as he lay her down on the altar. The Prince slumped down beside her. His pride would never allow him to admit this to anyone, but Elika gave him a sense of direction…A direction that had been marred by years of tomb raiding and desert wandering. He had felt his existence had a purpose and he wanted to share it with her…

But she was now gone.

Forever!

His emotion overcame him. Anger, pain, confusion, frustration in one loud audible voice:

"ORMAZD!" he screamed in agony. "IS THIS WHAT THE GOD OF LIGHT EXPECTS FROM HIS FOLLOWERS!??!?!?!"

"WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

The Prince looked up at the sky. The blue was rapidly replaced by dark clouds. As the rain fell, for a moment, he pondered if Ormazd was sharing in his grief.

As quickly as he had thought it, he brushed it aside. 'Ormazd abandoned his people.' he recalled, almost trying to reassure himself.

'_But Ahriman does not!_' A sinister whisper had pierced his ears.

He jolted around looking for anything to explain what he just heard. But he saw nothing.

Again that piercing whisper:

'_What candle will shine in the darkness now that she has gone?'_

The cruel words gnawed at his very soul. He regretted not telling her how he felt. The playful banter and sarcastic jokes where his way of avoiding his feelings.

He was now forced to imagine his life without her.

'_Fear not the night for it is the dawn that brings the pain, the night that brings the dreams'_

The prince found himself moving towards the temple. It was as if the very whispers had captured him. His actions were not his own.

'_The light burns, the darkness soothes. Offer me your soul, Offer me no resistance. I can be your beginning or your end. I will be free and she will already have been forgotten!'_

Soon he found himself within arm's reach of The Life Tree. Glowing in the blue beauty that once covered Elika, he touched the tree trunk. The Prince screamed in agony. Something was holding him there. He vainly tried to pull away… all that his aching muscles could give him. He closed his eyes to give one last desperate pull. It was then he encountered a vision.

….

It was Elika's father. Consumed by grief that his daughter was dead and carrying her in his arms.

'_All you must do is ask; the asking is yours_' came that dark whisper.

Placing her in front of The Life Tree he shouted: 'You know what it is I ask?'

'_If you would have your wish, then give me mine._' was the sinister reply.

Elika's father took his sword and in one fell swoop the tree was split in half. The tree exploded into a brilliant blinding blue light and then faded. All that was left behind was a light seed. The majestic sphere hovered over Elika's body and disappeared. In an instant Elika's eyes opened!

….

"AAAAAAARGH" the Prince screamed as he finally managed to pull himself free. He was unable to remove the vision from his mind. He had seen it before. Elika can be saved!

Without hesitation, the Prince reached for his sword. Unsheathed and dripping with corruption, he lashed out at the Life Tree. The tree exploded in the same brilliance as in his vision. The Light Seed stood before him. A sinister laugh echoed throughout the temple walls.

Seemingly unfazed, the prince scooped up the light seed and rushed outside the temple. It had stopped raining. The Prince's feet mashed against the wet ground, as he waded through the small puddles to get to the altar.

Placing the light seed over Elika's heart, it began to glow. Slowly transforming into a ribbon, it wrapped itself around Elika. The Prince could once again see that beautiful radiance on her body. In an instant, her hazel eyes opened and she drew her first breath. Her body shot up from the altar, and whispered lightly to the Prince… "Why?" as she began to slouch back down.

Awestruck by the phenomenon he had just witnessed, The Prince carefully placed Elika in his arms and began carrying her away from the temple.

He turned his head back towards the temple. The temple was now covered in black slime… the unmistakable mark of Corruption! It began to seep into the very foundation of the temple, oozing out of every crack and chip. The vibrant flowers surrounding the temple doors wilted instantly as the slime penetrated its roots. The temple pillars began crumbling down.

He turned around and looked onto the desert horizon. A sand storm began brewing. Placing his red scarf over his mouth, he marched off into the desert with determination.

Getting Elika somewhere safe was his only concern. He knew where to take her.

Peacefully resting in his arms, he looked down at her face… it had finally dawned on him. Ahriman was free. Hell had been unleashed on the earth again. All that they worked for had been undone. He would have to deal with the consequences.

Yet, there was no regret.

Not even fear.

When it came to her… there was no choice to make!


End file.
